This invention relates to liquid cleaning compositions, including concentrated compositions, premoistened wipes, including optimized substrates, and implements for use in cleaning hard surfaces and/or maintaining their appearance and hygiene, and articles comprising said compositions, concentrates, wipes, and the like, in association with instructions as to how to use them to provide superior performance. These compositions, wipes, and implement designs along with specific instructions for use are advantageous for use on hard surfaces including bathroom surfaces, glass surfaces, countertops, walls and floors. Such compositions typically contain hydrophilic polymer, detergent surfactant, organic cleaning solvent, and optional volatile buffers, perfume, anti-microbials, builders, and the like.
The use of detergent compositions comprising organic water-soluble synthetic detergent surfactants, polymers, and cleaning solvents for cleaning hard surfaces in, e.g., bathrooms, is well established. Known liquid detergent compositions for this purpose comprise organic cleaning solvents, detergent surfactant, and optional detergent builders and/or abrasives. The compositions can be acidic for improved removal of hard water deposits.
Liquid cleaning compositions are usually preferred, since they have the advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of, e.g., surfactant material and/or organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. However, solid compositions can also be used to form a cleaning solution when diluted with water. Concentrated liquid cleaning compositions can also help improve the value equation for consumers by economizing on packaging costs, where the concentrated products are intended to be used in more dilute form. A concentrated, e.g., 10X refill, can also provide additional convenience to the consumer in that it lasts longer, weighs less, and occupies less space than a 1X product. Liquid cleaning compositions in the form of a xe2x80x9cwipexe2x80x9d also can provide convenience by allowing the consumer to use the wipe once and dispose of it.
Implements are important in that they can be used to advantageously improve the performance of the liquid compositions. Implements, including wipes, pads, mops and the like, can provide important mechanical cleaning properties to complement the liquid composition choice. Conversely, the liquid compositions can be chosen to suit the choice of implement. Thus, the proper choice of implement allows for a significant reduction in the level of non-volatile surfactants and other adjuvants needed to achieve excellent cleaning results.
The present invention relates to hard surface cleaning compositions, preferably liquid, suitable for removal of and/or prevention of buildup of soils commonly encountered on floors, walls, counter tops, glass, and/or in the bathroom, said compositions preferably comprising hydrophilic polymers, to render the cleaned surface hydrophilic, and/or specific surfactant, preferably alkylpolyglycoside surfactant, selected to minimize spotting/filming, optionally cleaning solvents, and optionally organic acids. The invention also relates to cleaning systems including implements and instructions for how they are used, preferably, with the solutions comprising hydrophilic polymers to achieve a low residue end result. The invention further relates to methods of cleaning and maintaining the cleanliness of hard surfaces, especially those that are present in the bathroom, kitchen, laundry, etc., wherein one can treat the surface and let the treatment solution dry without scrubbing and/or rinsing, e.g., the treatment is preferably a no-rinse treatment. xe2x80x9cNo-rinse treatmentxe2x80x9d, e.g. cleaning of hard surfaces without rinsing, as used herein, means that at least a substantial part of the surface treatment solution dries down on the treated surface. Such treatment solutions are preferably highly dilute. Typically, the surface is then later, after the surface is used again, exposed to water, or another cleaning solution. Preferably, the surface is one that is normally exposed to water on a regular basis, such as showers, tubs, sinks, etc.
The invention also relates to compositions and methods of use in which floors, counters, walls, and the like, are cleaned by applying a treatment solution which is then substantially removed by absorption and/or rubbing, while leaving on a low to moderate level of treatment liquid which then dries. Examples of such methods include applications such as the use of pre-moistened wipes (comprising a substrate and aqueous compositions incorporated in the substrate) and/or absorbent articles used in conjunction with cleaning solution. The use of these implements facilitates the ease of use and can be advantageous in achieving not only a desired end result but excellent hygiene. Since pre-moistened wipes or absorbent pads are typically disposed of after each use, their use and subsequent disposal reduces the risk of the implement harboring and re-inoculating germs onto the surface being cleaned which often happens with traditional re-usable sponges, cloths, and mops. The disclosures of premoistened wipes and disposable cleaning pads are found hereinafter.
The acidic versions of the present hard surface cleaning compositions can remove soap scum and hard water marks. The compositions can have disinfectant properties achieved through the choice of antibacterial actives, including citric acid, and can be used with, or without, additives such as hydrogen peroxide for additional mold/mildew prevention benefits. As stated above, the compositions preferably incorporate one or more hydrophilic polymers which attach to the surface to render it hydrophilic, as measured by, e.g., the contact angle, for improved surface wetting and/or filming/streaking properties and, optionally, viscosity control.
The hard surface cleaning compositions herein which contain the hydrophilic polymers, provide superior surface appearance, especially in a no-rinse application. Thus, in the context of a xe2x80x9cdaily showerxe2x80x9d spray application, the compositions herein are sprayed directly onto tile, more preferably onto wet tile, and then allowed to dry. Upon the next exposure to water, e.g., during a shower, the dried-on, though not visible, residue allows for even faster wetting of the surface. Consequently, the product works better, when it is not rinsed or wiped off after use, in subsequent cleaning procedures. Additionally, the fact that no, or limited, rinsing or wiping is involved after the product is applied improves performance with continued use. One of the benefits of the preferred polymers herein is that they ultimately reach a steady state concentration on the hard surfaces on which they are sprayed. No build-up occurs because the preferred polymers are water soluble, and once steady state concentrations are reached, xe2x80x9cfreshxe2x80x9d polymer deposited on the surface is offset by polymer which is dissolved by the solution. The reduction of contact angle of water can be improved over several cycles, even for compositions that contain essentially no surfactant.
In the context of a floor, counter, wall cleaner, or the like, the steady state concentration achieved after applying a solution composition, wiping and removing a substantial amount by absorption and allowing a low to moderate level of treatment to dry is also important. In these cases the low level of residue (residue being defined as non-volatile actives) makes next time cleaning even easier by providing even better wetting upon subsequent application, thus reducing streaking/filming potential by minimizing solution de-wetting which is particularly important on very hydrophobic surfaces. This effective wetting benefit provided by polymer at low levels also allows the formulator to keep other ingredients in the composition, such as surfactants, that are typically involved in wetting, at a minimum. This reduces the possibility of obtaining a film that can smudge and/or cause surface stickiness due to the presence on the surface of too much active and/or other material. This is important, as it allows for less stickiness with prolonged product use.
Accordingly, the cleaning process is preferably a method which comprises using treatment solution (preferably a ready-to-use-solution) comprising:
a. an effective amount to reduce the contact angle and/or increase surface hydrophilicity, up to about 0.5%, preferably from about 0.005% to about 0.4%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.3%, by weight of the composition, of hydrophilic polymer, preferably substantive, that renders the treated surface hydrophilic, and preferably is a polymer selected from the group consisting of: polystyrene sulfonate; polyvinyl pyrrolidone; polyvinyl pyrrolidone acrylic acid copolymer; polyvinyl pyrrolidone acrylic acid copolymer sodium salt; polyvinyl pyrrolidone acrylic acid copolymer potassium salt; polyvinyl pyrrolidone- vinyl imidazoline; polyvinyl pyridine; polyvinyl pyridine n-oxide; and mixtures thereof; and more preferably polyvinyl pyridine n-oxide;
b. optionally, but preferably, an effective amount of primary detergent surfactant, preferably from about 0.005% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.4%, most preferably from about 0.025% to about 0.3%, by weight of the composition, said primary detergent surfactant preferably comprising alkyl polysaccharide detergent surfactant having an alkyl group containing from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, more preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms, and from about one to about four, preferably from about one to about 1.5 saccharide moieties per molecule and/or a combination consisting of alkyl polysaccharide detergent surfactant having an alkyl group containing from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, more preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms, and from about one to about four, preferably from about one to about 1.5 saccharide moieties per molecule together with an alkyl ethoxylate comprising from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms and from about 4 to about 25 oxyethylene units;
c. optionally, an effective amount to provide increased cleaning of organic cleaning solvent, preferably from about 0.25% to about 5%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 4%, more preferably from about 0.5% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, and is preferably selected from the group consisting of: mono-propylene glycol mono-propyl ether; mono-propylene glycol mono-butyl ether; di-propylene glycol mono-propyl ether; di-propylene glycol mono-butyl ether; di-propylene glycol mono-butyl ether; tri-propylene glycol mono-butyl ether; ethylene glycol mono-butyl ether; diethylene glycol mono-butyl ether, ethylene glycol mono-hexyl ether; diethylene glycol mono-hexyl ether; and mixtures thereof;
d. optionally, a minor amount that is less than the amount of primary detergent surfactant b., preferably from about 0.005% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.4%, and even more preferably from about 0.025% to about 0.3%, by weight of the composition, of cosurfactant, preferably anionic and/or nonionic detergent surfactant, more preferably selected from the group consisting of: C8-C12 linear sulfonates, C8-C18 alkylbenzene sulfonates; C8-C18 alkyl sulfates; C8-C18 alkylpolyethoxy sulfates; and mixtures thereof;
e. optionally, an effective amount to improve cleaning and/or antimicrobial action, preferably from about 0.01 % to about 1%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.5%, and even more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.25%, by weight of the composition, of water-soluble mono- or polycarboxylic acid;
f. optionally, an effective amount, up to about 1%, preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.025% to about 0.25%, by weight of the composition, of cyclodextrin, preferably alpha, beta, or gamma substituted cyclodextrin, and optionally, with short chain (1-4 carbon atoms) alkyl or hydroxyalkyl groups; the cyclodextrin is preferably beta-cyclodextrin, hydroxypropyl cyclodextrin, or mixtures thereof;
g. optionally, an effective amount to provide bleaching, cleaning, and/or antibacterial action, up to about 5%, preferably from about 0.1% to about 4%, more preferably from about 1% to about 3%, by weight of the composition, of hydrogen peroxide;
h. optionally, from about 0.005% to about 1%, preferably from about 0.005% to about 0.5%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 0.1%, by weight of the composition, of a thickening polymer selected from the group consisting of polyacrylates, gums, and mixtures thereof;
i. optionally, an effective amount of perfume to provide odor effects, and/or additional adjuvants; and
j. optionally, an effective amount, preferably from about 0.0001% to about 0.1%, more preferably from about 0.00025% to about 0.05%, and even more preferably from about 0.001% to about to about 0.01%, by weight of the composition, of suds suppressor, preferably silicone suds suppressor, and
k. optionally, but preferably, an aqueous solvent system comprising water and optional water soluble solvent, and wherein said treatment solution has a pH under usage conditions of from about 2 to about 12, preferably from about 3 to about 11.5, with acidic compositions having a pH of from about 2 to about 6, preferably from about 3 to about 5, said method involving applying the treatment solution, optionally rubbing the surface which is wetted by said treatment solution, and then, optionally, removing part of said treatment solution, while leaving a portion of said treatment solution on the surface.
The improved surface appearance is the result of the use of the hydrophilic polymer and/or specific surfactant, especially the alkyl polysaccharide, and especially the use of only low levels of all ingredients. For no-rinse and/or limited xe2x80x9cbuffingxe2x80x9d methods, the specific alkyl polysaccharide is important for appearance, even without the polymer being present. Concentrates of the above product can be made by reducing the amount of water. Concentrates of the solution of the present invention (i.e., products intended to be used diluted) have levels of active that are scaled up by the stated concentration factor. In a preferred embodiment, concentrates come with a measuring device (usually the cap or a graduated bottle) to help the consumer make accurate dilutions. Examples of concentrates of the present invention include, but are not limited to, 3X, 5X and 10 X products according to the specification levels defined above. Unless otherwise specified, all concentrations are implied to be for xe2x80x9cready-to-usexe2x80x9d products hereinafter. It is understood that those skilled in the art would be able to make concentrates, which would then be diluted for use.
Preferred compositions herein can contain only polymer and perfume since the polymers, especially the preferred amine oxide polymers, are capable of solubilizing/suspending substantial amounts of even water insoluble perfumes. Normally, however, the surfactant will also be present. Compositions for use with disposable pads are disclosed hereinafter.